Infierno nocturno
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: No era una guerra la que ahora traía consigo a la señora Muerte para cobrar vidas inocentes y Miguel se sentía más miserable que nunca. PerúCentric, algo de ArgentinaPerú bien leve


Notas al final. Ni Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia me pertenecen. ;A;

* * *

><p><strong>INFIERNO NOCTURNO<strong>

Su mirada se extendió a lo largo de los escombros. Aquella noche de verano no era fría, era macabramente cálida. Luego se volvió abrasadora. Miguel deseó congelarse mil veces en la Antártida antes que aquello fuese real. No quería verlo, no quería aceptar que aquello en verdad estaba sucediendo... No, no quería y aún así la verdad flameaba ante sus ojos. La gente corría de un lado al otro, pero él solo podía permanecer ahí parado, observando. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué...?

Pronto el caos ya se había extendido por toda la zona comercial. Vio los paquetes tirados en el suelo, las mercancías y productos abandonados por sus dueños que huyeron como pudieron, lejos del fuego. Había llanto, griterío, lamentos y maldiciones que se daban a diestra y siniestra, nada faltaba. Todo estaba ahí y se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Los bomberos se movían tan rápido como podían, intentando auxiliar a quienes no habían encontrado la salida, sin embargo parecía que ya nada quedaría a salvo de las llamas que avanzaban retando a quien se les pusiera delante. Era como si la mismísima Roma se estuviese incendiando por segunda vez, y Miguel se sentía más miserable que nunca. Sentía como los ojos le ardían por el hollín, apenas podía respirar a causa del humo y el fuego dificultaba ver donde estaba uno siquiera parado. Sacudió los brazos, tratando en vano de disipar el humo. Miró a su alrededor y veía entre, bajo y sobre los escombros no solo basura, sino también cuerpos. "Cerros de muertos". No había nada más denigrante para un país que ver como su gente perecía en grandes masas, esparcida por el suelo. No era un desastre natural el que se había desatado. No era una guerra la que ahora traía consigo a la señora Muerte para cobrar vidas inocentes.

Era un estúpido incendio para variar.

El llanto de un niño llegó a sus oídos junto con los gritos histéricos de una mujer cuya hija había desaparecido entre el humo. Se giró buscando, aunque no sabía qué. Veía a la gente llorando, corriendo desordenadamente de un lado para el otro, realizando llamadas, buscando a los suyos entre una multitud de extraños sin rostro. Veía la desesperación por no poder hacer nada, la impotencia y la furia dirigida a todo ser vivo y no vivo. Y el llanto, lo oía más que nada, llanto, llanto, llanto... Veía, oía, sentía llanto por todas partes. Llanto. Y había uno que sobresalía entre todos los demás, solo que él no sabía de donde provenía y...

-¡Miguel!

Abrió los ojos asustado, viendo a un Martín todavía más asustado, sacudiéndolo.

-¡Che, Miguel, no llorís así! –exclamó Argentina zarandeándolo aún, para finalmente abrazar a un confundido y lloroso Perú-. Ya, ya, solo fue un sueño...

Un sueño que se hizo realidad antes de ser un sueño realmente, pensó Miguel callado.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. A pesar de que había pasado ya medio año, algo le hizo recordar aquel fatídico día después de Navidad, dos días antes de año nuevo. Se separó un rato de Martín, quien ocacionalmente estaba de visita y se había quedado a dormir con la excusa de que lo veía deprimido, y se pasó una mano por la cara, limpiándose luego las lágrimas y los mocos. Miró hacia la mesa de noche. Dos de la madrugada... Aquel infierno navideño había logrado de alguna manera romper las barreras de su pésima memoria y los recuerdos del incendio que cobró la vida de más de quinientas o hasta seiscientas personas lo golpearon. Recordó noticias, periódicos, titulares... "280 Muertos en incendio de Mesa Redonda". Odió a la prensa y a los medios por haber redondeado tan absurdamente la cifra de fallecidos, y se odió aún más a sí mismo por haberlo permitido.

Sintió nuevamente los brazos de Martín alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintió como lo presionaba contra su pecho y no tardó en encontrar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales finalmente lograron tranquilizarlo.

-¿Intentarás dormirte de nuevo? –preguntó en un susurro Argentina y Perú negó.

-N-no –logró farfullar quedadamente.

Sin embargo, al final cayó dormido a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada en los brazos de Martín, quien permaneció con él, acariciándole la cabeza. Una hora más tarde se durmió también el argentino, y ninguno de los dos despertó hasta que ya era mediodía. Aquello fue el diecinueve de julio del 2002, apenas en unos días se cumpliría el medio año desde la catástrofe de Mesa Redonda.

Y al día siguiente se incendiaría Utopía, la discoteca más exclusiva de Lima.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este fic lo escribí a petición de Nyx Selene y originalmente iba a ser un drabble más de "50 veces Perú", pero al final cambié de opinión y decidí publicarlo como viñeta aparte. Sin duda el 2001 no fue el año más bonito, no solo para nosotros, sino también para Alfred (Torres gemelas) y otros... Ajj, al diablo con la fundación de de Wikipedia y los cien años de Alianza Lima! (Ni que me oiga mi padre...) Esto me deprime realmente ._. Ah y bien, en cuanto a lo último, sé que en sí no podemos compar Mesa Redonda con Utopía, pero sentía la necesidad de mencionar a la jodida discoteca.<p>

Debería lincharte, Nyx ¬¬ si bien me gustó el fic, me deprimí horrible! ;A;


End file.
